


Picnic with Pudding

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Old habits die hard.





	Picnic with Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompts 343/344: Pudding/Trio.
> 
> **Warnings:** Snarky Severus. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Picnic with Pudding

~

“What’s this? Pudding in the Astronomy Tower after hours? Just because you’re the Golden Trio doesn’t mean you can break the rules.” 

Harry sighs. “We’re not—” 

“I see what you’re doing.” Severus eyes them. “Having an illicit picnic.” 

Hermione coughs. “We saved you cake. Chocolate, right?” She holds up a plate with a piece already sliced. 

Severus’ eyes narrow. “Bribery?” 

Ron clears his throat. “Er…no?”

“Severus.” Harry smiles. “We invited you, remember? Your staff meeting interfered.” 

“Cake, hm?” Severus accepts the plate. “Very well. I shan’t deduct points. _This time._ ” 

“We’re no longer students, Severus. I’m your husband.” 

“Details.” 

~


End file.
